warframefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Halo guardián
} | name = Halo guardián | cardimage = Halo guardián.png | gameimage = Halo guardián simbolo.png | hotkey = 3 | energy = 75 | description = Crea un anillo de fuego protector, que también aturde y daña a los enemigos que se le acerquen demasiado. | damage = 500 / 650 / 750 / 900 (base health) 50 / 75 / 100 / 125 (damage per second) 1.15x / 1.25x / 1.75x / 2.50x (Armadura multiplier) | range = 1.25 / 1.5 / 1.75 / 2 m | duration = 1.5 / 2 / 3 / 3 s (invulnerability duration) | info = *Nezha summons a fiery ring with 500 / 650 / 750 / 900 base health that encircles himself and provides immunity to damage and Efectos de estado. Nezha's total Armadura multiplied by 115% / 125% / 175% / 250% is also added to the ring's health. Upon activation, Warding Halo is invulnerable for 1.5 / 2 / 3 / 3 seconds. All incoming damage that is absorbed during the invulnerability period is converted into health and added to the ring's health. Enemies that wander within 1.25 / 1.5 / 1.75 / 2 meters of Nezha are continuously staggered and dealt 50 / 75 / 100 / 125 damage per second. Warding Halo will expire when the ring's health is depleted. **Base health, Armadura multiplier, and damage per second are affected by Fuerza de habilidades. **Warding Halo's health uses the following expression when accounting for Power Strength: (Base Health + Armadura Multiplier Nezha's Base Armadura (1 + Base Armadura Bonus)) (1 + Power Strength) + Absorbed Damage}}. As an example, with a maxed Fibra de acero and Intensificar, a rank-3 Warding Halo will have an initial health of 175 2.1) 1.3 2364.375}} before absorbing damage. **While active, a health counter becomes visible on the ability icon that tracks Warding Halo's health percentage from 100% to 0%. **The amount of health gained from absorbed damage is displayed in the HUD beside Nezha's shield and health indicators while Warding Halo is invulnerable. **Self-damage does not contribute to Warding Halo's health gain during the invulnerability period. **Invulnerability duration is not affected by duración de habilidades. **Stun radius is affected by rango de habilidades. ** damage instances immediately affect enemies as they enter the stun radius. **Efecto de estado immunity includes crowd-controlling effects such as Derribos and staggers. Energy drains from Disruptores antiguos, including the small amounts of energy they drain with each melee attack, are resisted. However, Eximus energy drains and the speed reduction caused by the mucus of MOA Mutalítico Escupebreas are not resisted by Warding Halo. *Warding Halo protects Nezha's health from damage that bypasses shields such as damage. *Allows Nezha's shields to regenerate while active. *Blocking with a melee weapon is disabled while Warding Halo is active; the blocking action itself can be performed, but it will not reduce damage taken. *Warding Halo cannot be recast while active. *The Cast delay of 1.25 seconds is affected by Talento natural. |augment = 200px|left | tips = | max = Maximización es una forma de especialización: los mods pueden ser mezclados para dar lugar a valores que varían entre los límites de gama alta listados aquí. Haga clic en cualquier enlace de maximización para aprender cómo construirla. *Maximizar la duración de habilidades has no positive effect on this ability. **Reduces stun radius to 0.68 meters. *Maximizar la eficiencia de habilidades reduces cost to 18.75 energy. **Has no negative effect on this ability. *Maximizar el rango de habilidades increases stun radius to 5''' meters. **Reduces base health to '''360, Armadura multiplier to 1.00x, and damage to 50 per second. *Maximizar la fuerza de habilidades increases base health to 2691, Armadura multiplier to 7.475x, and damage to 373.75 per second. **Increases cost to 116.25 energy. **In the case of maxed Fibra de acero and Agilidad blindada, Warding Halo will have an initial health of: 175 2.55) 2.99 6026.71875}} before absorbing damage. | bugs = }} en:Warding Halo Categoría:Nezha